


庆功宴

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster





	庆功宴

这应该是他们在这个宿舍、这间阳光房的最后一晚了；以这种方式为此行画上句号，可以说是再恰当不过了。

三个月的时间对周震南来说是漫长的三年后额外加上的等待，对张颜齐来说则是从无到有迅速燃烧中的克制——说不好哪个更难熬，但他们都心照不宣地遵循了姚琛的意愿，压抑着他们这个年纪的男孩惯常张牙舞爪的欲望。

不再只是浅尝辄止的吻、镜头背面的十指紧扣、或是黑夜遮掩下的拥抱，也无需再为下一场录制担忧，胜利过后的狂欢，最令人不顾一切地沉醉。

周震南看着姚琛被张颜齐圈在怀里，仰着头乖顺接受后者绵密又激烈的吻，一只箍住他细腰的手臂防止他往后仰倒。他的胸腔里有各种强烈的情绪在碰撞糅合，快乐、兴奋、嫉妒、怜爱、独占欲、兴奋、兴奋、兴奋。

虽然对身高差异并无特别的执念，但周震南也幻想过这样，低头吻他，让姚琛娇娇小小地窝在他怀里，就像一只柔软洁白的小羊羔。

姚琛被吻得喘不过气，皱起眉头，显出他独有的秀气又娇弱的模样来。张颜齐又追着他后退的被吻得嫣红的唇亲了一会儿，放开了他。

只是瞄一眼张颜齐低垂着眼睑看向姚琛的眼神，周震南都能感受到他即将奔涌而出的冲动；而他也是一样。

这次他们都不用再克制了。

周震南自有自己的优势，他扯过还在喘气的姚琛，将他推到一边的床上，然后趁着他晕乎乎地翻身跪起来的间隙，从后面将他的裤子唰地褪到了膝盖，连着内裤。

他几乎是带着得意炫耀的心情听一秒钟后张颜齐在他身后发出反应过来的吸气声。姚琛迅速转过身坐在床上，两颊绯红，本能地伸手去遮自己两腿之间的部位，被周震南霸道地钳住了手腕扯到一边，顺势整个人压上去，让他不得不仰躺到床上。

“姚老师，我愿意跟张颜齐分享这么宝贵的秘密，我是不是很乖？”他眉梢上翘，沉声说。

姚琛抬眼往张颜齐的方向看了看，被他专注的神色激起一阵心悸，下身似乎也跟着更加充血鼓胀了起来——这三个月对他来说也是同样的漫长。

“嗯…”他看回周震南，发红的精巧的眼角染上媚意，原本并拢的长腿对着他分开来，露出了腿心处那朵湿润的粉色肉花，“给你…奖励。”

张颜齐再一次清晰地认识到，姚琛并非对自己拥有的武器毫无自觉。

这次轮到了他做旁观者：周震南小而有力的双手娴熟地扣住姚琛弹润的大腿根，将他柔韧的身体打开到最大限度，方便他埋头在姚琛不为旁人所知的秘密花园里掠夺畅饮。他好像一只许久没吃到肉的小狼狗，热切地将姚琛的女穴整个含进嘴里吮吸，一会儿又退开伸出舌头自下而上地舔舐，搞出毫不掩饰的啧啧嘬弄声，微微掀开的嘴唇后露出雪白的牙齿。

“嗯嗯…～南南…呜…不、不能咬…”

张颜齐不止一次幻想过姚琛床上的模样，尤其是跟姚琛互相表白感情后，但再多的幻想也比不上他此刻真实深陷情欲的媚态。姚琛浑身赤裸地躺在床上，咬着手指指节试图堵住自己绵软的呻吟喘息，另一只手紧攥着被单，他下敛的眼睛不知是在看周震南在他双腿间的动作，还是羞得闭上了眼，浓密的睫毛颤动着，薄薄的眼皮像是上了妆似的泛着情动的粉；他细窄结实的腰肢随着周震南唇舌的肆虐而扭动起伏，控制不住地一边想逃离一边又将阴部送进年轻男孩嘴里，任他品尝。

张颜齐口干舌燥，喉咙仿佛要冒烟。他看不下去了，走上前跪到床边，低头去亲姚琛的泪痣，“我也想舔。”他的手顺着姚琛腹部光滑的皮肤往下摸，指尖离绕过他硬挺的阴茎，堪堪擦过花穴的边缘。

周震南抬头看了他一眼，用手背擦擦嘴——姚琛已经高潮过一次，那里涌出的水让他整个下巴都湿了。他眼里带着戏谑，“行啊，说好了要分享的。”

两人帮着姚琛翻了个身在床上跪起来，撅起来的屁股对着张颜齐。张颜齐先用食指和中指并拢了浅浅插入姚琛双腿间充血外翻的肉缝来回撩动了两下；那里面好热，还能看到并感受到他的阴蒂已经被周震南又嘬又咬得肿起来，一副可怜又引发人施虐欲的模样。

张颜齐舔了舔嘴唇，弯下腰去。姚琛柔柔地闷哼了一声，没有叫出声，因为他上面的嘴已经被周震南涨大的阴茎塞得满满的了。

他们都说女孩子是水做的；那张颜齐觉得肯定没有比姚琛更润的女孩子了。他的身体里好像有一个泉眼，通过无比柔软的穴肉源源不断地往外冒腥甜美味的汁液，被张颜齐不知餍足地通通吸进嘴里。

“宝儿，舒服吗？”这是他们两人之间的第一次，张颜齐下意识地不仅想关切，也想证明什么。

姚琛只是呜呜地叫，浑圆的臀瓣跟着腰肢一起晃。

“你让他说话。”张颜齐冲周震南说。

周震南翻了个白眼，暂时从姚琛嘴里退出来，“他要是一会儿还能说话，才是我们有问题哦。”

在姚琛上面的小嘴重获自由的时候，张颜齐再次低头含住了他下面的肉洞。私密又娇嫩的器官传来的快感侵蚀着姚琛的大脑，压抑了许久的身体似乎也带动着他的精神一起放开了，呻吟变得越发浪荡自由。

“嗯...嗯啊…舒服…舒服…”他细长的眼睛朦胧地眯起来，眼眶泛红，眉头微皱，红唇微张，是一种难以形容的蚀骨风情。“不能再…呜啊…又、又要——”

周震南掐住他的下巴将他的脸抬起来，看着他双眼上翻，浑身颤抖着又一次高潮了，紧跟随的是张颜齐大口舔舐的水声。

“姚老师，还要吗？”他恶劣地问。

姚琛哆嗦了一下，刚高潮过的身体持续受着张颜齐唇舌的刺激，将他更加快速地推向失控的边缘。

“要…要——”他哭喘着作出正确回答。

不再满足于被姚琛用嘴伺候，周震南加速了进程，在床头靠下，把姚琛拖到了自己腰胯上方跪着，抱着他的屁股，然后看着他的眼睛，将他按到了自己的勃起上，一下子坐到了底。

激烈又漫长的前戏已经耗尽了姚琛大半的体力，他像没骨头一般往前倒，趴到了周震南胸口，抽抽噎噎地被男孩捧住屁股往上顶，顶得下半身起伏弹动。

周震南一双天生凶狠的眼睛又看向张颜齐，“你想插哪个洞？”

他故意说得直白到粗俗，仿佛姚琛就是供男人插进去发泄欲望的洞，后者听得发抖，下面被肉棒撑开的穴也抽搐着夹紧又松开，吐出一大波透明液体。

“你别看他平时憨憨的样子，”周震南哑声说。

“——其实骚得很，就是个荡货。”张颜齐很快上道，补充完他的话。姚琛红透的脸贴着周震南，喉咙里发出娇软的呜咽。

张颜齐横下来心来，扶着自己硬到可以当锤子用的老二在姚琛被撑开的穴口又顶开一条缝，顺着往里面挤。

“嗯唔…啊，啊…不、不行的…会破的…”姚琛嘴里啜泣着，却没有做出任何反抗的动作，甚至抬高了臀部让张颜齐更好插进去。

张颜齐还剩下三分之一在外面的时候，姚琛已经神情恍惚，汗水淋漓，刘海都湿了，丝丝粘在额头上，看起来被折磨得不行。

“艹，太紧了。”张颜齐被夹得骂人，感到里面嫩肉蠕动着把他们的两根东西往里嘬，紧皱眉头挺胯往前用力一撞。

姚琛仰起脖子发出一声尖细的哀叫，下身抖得跪都跪不住了，潮吹的水液被堵在里面，只是淅淅沥沥地溢出来往外滴，张颜齐感到一丝不寻常，抽出来一点，又使劲往前一顶。

姚琛再次虚弱地哭叫，腰胯痉挛着弹动，翻着白眼像是要昏过去了。

“艹。”周震南也骂出声。

“我好像碰到…里面有什么..？”张颜齐脑内有一个念头，还没细想已让他兴奋得发抖。

“妈的…你顶到他宫口了。”周震南咬牙说，他额角也冒汗了。

张颜齐太阳穴猛地一跳，眼前一时模糊，几乎是条件反射地掐着姚琛的腰又狠狠往里顶了十几下。

“不行——啊啊啊——”姚琛绝望地哭着求饶，合不拢的嘴和收不回的舌尖滴下口水，落到周震南胸口。“太、太深了…呜呜——”

周震南好像突然跟张颜齐进入了什么比赛，也加大了往上顶弄的速度和力道。模糊地意识到求饶都是徒劳的，姚琛放弃地妥协于几近暴虐的感官刺激中，陷入了几乎没有间断的高潮中。

张颜齐感到小腹发紧，快要射出来的时候，停了下来，喘了会儿气平复了一下，抽出来。

阴茎头部离开小穴的刹那，姚琛的下体就像被刺破的水球一般，大量之前被堵在里面的潮吹液，伴着他失控的痉挛，从被强行撑大到不自然的穴口泄出来。

周震南也停了下来。房间里一时只有粗重的喘气声和姚琛无意识的细软嘤咛。

张颜齐指尖轻抚姚琛还含着周震南老二的女穴，引来姚琛敏感的颤抖，心里升起一股怜爱。

“现在再刺激这里他会受不了吧。”

“不是还有后面那个洞吗？”周震南一脸随意地说，“那里我也没玩过几次，比前面更紧。”

姚琛的喘息又急促起来。张颜齐和周震南对视，相视而笑。

狂欢还远远没有结束。

END

wi548


End file.
